School days
by petvet341
Summary: I put in Grover. Before you ask me where Percy is, I will put him in 3rd grade which is not this chapter
1. Kindergarten

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Percy Jackson

* * *

"Setle down, children" Mrs. Stress said. Her last name Stress was there for a reason. She's the last person you'd expect to go stressy. Children ran all over the room. A girl with blond- hair and regular gray eyes ( a/n the characters will have normal colored eyes instead of stormy and electric) sat in the corner reading a picture book. Her hair was in pigtails and she wore a pink shirt and shorts. Her name was Annabeth. 

Another girl had black hair and and regular blue eyes. She looked like a punk/ goth in toddler form. She wore a black shirt and black pants. Her name was Thalia.

Another girl had dirty blonde hair that looked it hadn't been combed ever since the day she was born. Her eyes were brown and she wore a red shirt and jeans. Her name was Clarisse. A guy with black hair and a brown suit came in.

"Is there a problem" the guy asked.

"Oh no problems at all Mr. Black. The children were just expressing therselves on the first day of school" Mrs. Stress said. Mr. Black looked at Clarisse who was tying a boy to a chair with rope.

"That's a wierd way to express" Mr. Black said heading out the doors. Before he left he shouted, "CEASE!" All the children froze. Annabeth looked up from book. Thalia looked at Mr. Black with wide-eyes. Clarissse stopped putting glue in a boy's mouth.

"Now say everything about you one at a time" Mrs. Stress said. She pointed to Annabeth.

"My name is Annabeth. I'm from Virginia. My dad's an idiot and that's about it" Annabeth said.

"Okay how about you" Mrs. Stress said pointing to Thalia.

"My name is Thalia. I'm from California. My mom is crazy and did I mention I like music that explains how useless life is" Thalia said.

"Eh that's good enough". Mrs. Stress pointed at Clarisse.

"My name is Clarisse. I'm froooooooo- I don't know and I like torturing the young minds" Clarisse said.

"I have an interesting class this year" Mrs. Stress said under her breath. Everybody else introduced themselves. They all went to recess

"Hey so you're from Virginia?" Clarisse said to Annabeth who was on a bench reading a picture book.

"Yeah" Annabeth said. Then Clarisse grabbed one of her pigtails and yanked her to the monkey bars. Clarisse began tying Annabeth's hair around one of the bars. Clarisse left, laughing at Annabeth. Annabeth struggled but it was no use. Thalia came and untied Annabeth's hair.

"Thanks" Annabeth said.

"You're welcome. I fix the problems that Clarisse causes. Except Beckendorf, he's the one that ate glue. He's uh what's that word. Likes it a lot uh" Thalia said trying to find the word she was looking for.

"Addicted?"

"Heh?"

"Addicted kinda means what you said".

"Oh".

"So you want to be friends?"

"Yeah".

"Kay". They walked away together, towards Mrs. Stress who tried to prevent Beckendorf from eating more glue.

* * *

Send reviews! 


	2. 1st grade

"School is rough" 7-year old Thalia said. It was September a.k.a the second month of school.

"I enjoyed it" 7-year old Annabeth said. They were at Annabeth's house.

"No suprise. Where's your parents?"

"There at the market, buying baby supplies". Annabeth handed Thalia some coke. She had water.

"Why?"

"Cause they just came back home from there second honeymoon and they came back with twins". Annabeth stayed at her cousins house while her parents were on they're honeymoon.

"Ew".

"So a lot of kids from kindergarden came back" Annabeth said anxious to change the subject.

"Yeah. Their like a boomerang. Keeps coming back and hits you" Thalia said. Annabeth laughed a little. "Seriously I mean it. Beckendorf hit me with glue, he's still addicted to it". Thalia turned on the TV. The TV was on 'Susanna Louisiana'. "Eh" Thalia said. She changed the channel to 'Goth and Punk kids in the young age'.

"Turn it to National geographic" Annabeth said.

"Are you nuts?" Thalia said.

"No, but watching the Goth channel seems to poison the young and adolescent mind".

"I have no idea what you just said". They continued to argue and for some reason they started to argue about the planet Jupiter.

"I'm telling you, Jupiter is the greatest planet because of its largness" Thalia said.

"That's an opinion and planets shouldn't be judged by their size... except Pluto" Annabeth said.

"Yeah Pluto sucks" Thalia said (No offense Hades). BAM! The parents came in, knocking down the door. They were covered in stringy things.

"Dad, why did you knock down the door?" Annabeth asked.

"These tw- oh hello Thalia- These two boys about your age came running to us and started to spray us with this stringy thing" Dr.Chase said.

"Stoll brothers" Annabeth and Thalia said in unison.

"Stoll brothers?" the parents asked.

"Connor and Travis Stoll. They're twins and they look so much alike that when a teacher catches one of them pulling a pratical joke, the teacher doesn't know who to punish" Annabeth said. The parents relaxed a little for some reason.

"You might wanna get that door fixed" Thalia said pointing to the door. Mrs. Chase went upstairs to lie on the bed. Dr. Chase began to fix the door. Thalia and Annabeth went to Annabeth's room. Thalia got a Green Day CD from her backpack and put in the stereo system. 'Wake me up when September ends' began playing.

"What is up with you and Green Day?" Annabeth asked.

"It somehow relaxes me before going on a rampage of punk makeup" Thalia said. Annabeth just stared. "You had no idea what I just said".

"Nope" Annabeth said. 'Wake me up When September ends' ended. Annabeth began reading 'Larry Potter'. Thalia just looked at random books Annabeth had.

"You have all the Peter Johnson books?" Thalia said. Thalia was looking at Trident Theif, Lake of Monsters, Titan's Burden, and the War of the Labryinth.

"Every except the fifth" Annabeth said, her eyes still glued to the book.

"Its about Roman mythology! How is that interesting?"

"Well-".

"Don't put it in theory form".

"Ok then. I like the story, plus its funny and there is so romance between the main character and the friend".

"Hm" Thalia said putting the books away.

"ANNABETH!" Dr. Chase yelled. Annabeth and Thalia ran downstairs to find Mrs. Chase breathing heavily.

"What's happening?" Annabeth asked.

"Her water broke" Dr. Chase said.

"You guys have plenty of water" Thalia said.

"No her- oh just get in the car" Dr .Chase said. Everybody piled up in the car. Dr. Chase slamed the gas. The speedometer never went under 100 miles. When they finally reached the hospital, Dr. Chase slammed the brakes and Thalia and Annabeth went flying out the window and on grass.

"That was awsome!" Thalia said. Thalia helped Annabeth up and ran inside with the parents. Dr. Chase nearly knocked down the reception desk.

"Hello sir how can I help you!" An oddly peppy person from Peru.

"My wife's water broke" Dr. Chase exclaimed.

"Ok sir let me escort her to an empty room" peppy person said. She grabbed Mrs. Chase and led her to an empty room. Everybody piled in the room. A doctor came and checked Mrs. Chase.

"Sir, you can stay here but the children will have to leave. We don't want to poison their minds" the doctor said.

"Her mind is already poisoned" Annabeth said pointing to Thalia.

"He- well thats true" Thalia said. Dr. Chase led the children out of the room. He left them in the main room and told them to stay put. Naturally they didn't stay put. Thalia found a vent and crawled into it. So did Annabeth. They crawled until they saw another vent. They looked out of it and saw doctors scraping a bone.

"I think I'm gonna gag" Thalia said.

"Me too" Annabeth said. They crawled away and saw another vent. They looked out of it but they shouldn't have because they saw doctors cutting off a leg.

"Too much" Thalia said. They crawled until they found the vent of the room Annabeth's mom was in.

"She neeeds a C-section" Annabeth said.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but I'm gonna ask anyway. What's a C-section?" Thalia said. Annabeth said everything she knew about C-section. "Oh yeah. I'm regreting it" Thalia said. The doctors finished and one of them put two babies in the arms of Dr. Chase. Annabeth gazed at her new baby brothers.

"Annabeth will love them" Mrs. Chase said waking up. In the future, she will be so wrong.

"Let's show them to her" Dr. Chase said heading out the door.

"Uh oh" Annabeth and Thalia said in unison. They crawled as fast as they could. They tumbled out of the vent and sat as normal as possible. And by normal I mean they posed as if for a magazine.

"Annabeth, look" Dr. Chase said holding out two babies.

"What are you gonna name them?" Annabeth said.

"Bobby and Matthew Chase".

"You know you could put a little black on one of them so you could tell the difference" Thalia suggested.

"Thalia, you don't need to poison baby minds" Annabeth said. Mrs. Chase came out of her room, a little woozy but can make it to the car. Everybody went home except Thalia who secretly stayed at Annabeth's house for the night.


	3. 2nd grade

BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh I hate mornings" 8-year old Thalia said. She punched her alarm clock off the table. It was 7: 30 am. She got up and got dressed. She ran downstairs and almost knocked out her step dad's newspaper out of his hand.

"Hello, Ashley" Thalia's step dad said. Thalia looked at her step-dad with disgust.

"I told you to never call me that, Greg" Thalia snapped.

"Well it is your name and you can call me dad" Greg said.

"I prefer Greg". Thalia ran to the kitchen table and grabbed some toast from the table. She ran out the door without saying a word. She met up with Annabeth shortly after that.

"Isn't it so awesome? We are going to the Aquarium" Annabeth said.

"Yeah terrific" Thalia said flatly.

"Come on Thalia, what's wrong?".

"Nothing, just being my old negative self".

"Ah, that explains it". They reached the school and entered it. They waited in the cafeteria until one of the teachers said that second grade will go to the classroom and wait there.

"Well looks like we have to wait even more" Thalia said. When their class got in the room, they started talking immediately.

"Do you think Grover's gonna be okay" Annabeth asked. Grover was the new kid. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was the shyest kid in the school so he did't have any friends. He was also the number one target for Clarisse.

"Yeah I think he'll survive Clarisse for once" Thalia said.

"Keyword, once".

"Exactly". Then one of the teachers said that the buses have arrived. She said which people go to which buses. Fortunately Thalia and Annabeth were on the same bus. Unfortunately Clarisse was on that same bus. But unfortunately for Grover, he was on that same bus. After 30 minutes of pure torture (Just think of it like the gray sisters taxi without the eye) they finally reached the aquarium. The teachers announced the groups. Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Clarisse were in a group. They were with a teacher named Mr. Donnybrook Shickelgruibermeiger-Von Helsinger Kepelugerhoffer and that was just his last name but everybody calls him Mr. D (anyone recognize?).

"OK victims I mean uh students, come with me" Mr. D. He led them to the small tanks which have only rocks and water, oh the joy.

"Wow, we haven't even started the tour and I'm already bored" Clarisse said. She eyed the rocks a lot as if she either wanted to hit Grover with them (that isn't the first time) or hit random people with them (not the first time either). They reached the tiny tanks that actually have sea creatures. They passed starfish, turtles, and a bunch of other small sea creatures.

"Well, now what?" Thalia asked.

"Now we go to the big tanks" Mr. D said. They went to the big tanks that take up a section of the wall.

"Wow look at the jellyfish" Annabeth said pointing to the jellyfish. The jellyfish were in a dark tank and they were purple. After seeing other sea animals, they went to the huge tanks. You know the ones that take up the whole wall and around it. In the tanks were whales and belugas.

"Imagine if we were in those tanks" Grover said. Everybody -for some reason- thought about it. Then they went above deck to see how the people feed the sharks. The lady blabbed and blabbed about how to feed the sharks. Clarisse then pulled a lever and everybody went down under into the _shark_ tanks.

"Blblblblblb" is what everyone said. The lady tried to corral the sharks away. Mr. D just swam towards the surface. Annabeth could barely see where she was. Thalia was trying to find Annabeth. Grover was struggling to even keep where he was. Clarisse was swimming up to wards the surface but was cut off a couple of sharks. Four 8-year old kids in a shark tank with a bunch of great whites, makos, and hammerheads and can barely swim, you'd think they wouldn't have a chance. Well you gonna be wrong. Fortunately almost everybody went to the surface unharmed. _Almost._ Grover was struggling to go up but he only put himself lower and he was running out of air. Thalia and Annabeth saw this and plunged under again. They each grabbed one of Grover's arm and swam up. They reached the surface and pulled Grover up on the deck. The adults gave them towels.

"Thanks" Grover said.

"You're welcome" Annabeth said. Thalia went to Clarisse who was wet to the bone.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Thalia shouted at Clarisse.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT CAUSE YOU PUSHED ME ON THE LEVER!" Clarisse shouted back.

"I DID NOT PUSH YOU CAUSE I WAS FAR FROM YOU AND THE LEVER!" They kept arguing for about 30 minutes but they got interupted.

"STOP IT!" Mr. D said. Everybody froze at the sight of a tomato red Mr. D. "Now lets g back to the bus". They made it to the bus. As usual, Annabeth and Thalia sat next to each other, but Clarisse sat in the back while Grover was helpless in the middle.

"Hey Grover" Thalia said. Grover turned. "You don't have to sit in the middle, you can sit with us, your real friends".

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Grover said running up to where Thalia and Annabeth were sitting.

"No problem" Annabeth said.

"Can't believe it. My first friends" Grover said.

"Hold up. _First_?" Thalia said.

"Yeah, people don't want to be friends with the shy, weak kid".

"Well we ain't those people" Annabeth said.

"I know" Grover said. The torture bus started and was about to leave the aquarium which now has sharks with problems.


	4. 3rd grade

**I put Percy, Luke, and Tyson in here. Ya happy now?**

* * *

"I hear there's gonna be new students" 9-year old Grover said.

"Really? In the middle of January" 9-year old Annabeth said.

"Yeah".

"Well I hope they can put up with Clarisse" 9-year old Thalia said. "I mean remember what happened to Jason?"

"Oh yeah, he was so afraid of Clarisse that he changed his name and moved to Europe" Grover said. A sharp noise was heard. Mrs. Gerber used the ruler to catch everybody's attention.

"Class, we have new students. Come here new students" Mrs. Gerber said. Nobody came through the door. "I said COME HERE!" Noises were heard outside the door.

"Luke we have to go in NOW" a voice said.

"Well Tyson is blocking the door" another voice said.

"Well I can't work the knob" another voice said. Then three boys came crashing through the door and landed in a dog pile. "I figured it out" the tallest boy said. They got up. Two of them were cute and the other one looked strong.

One of the boys had black hair and green eyes. He wore a blue shirt and black jeans. He was semi-cute so only half the girls gazed at him including Annabeth and Thalia but mostly Annabeth.

Another one of boys had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. He wore an orange T-shirt and blue jeans. He was so cute so all the girls gazed at him but mostly Thalia.

The last of the boys was the tallest. He had brown eyes and brown hair. He wore a black T-shirt and yellow Capri's. Only two of the girls gazed at him.

"Introduce yourselves" Mrs. Gerber said.

"My name is Percy Jackson" black-haired boy said.

"My name is Luke Skye Walker" sandy-haired boy said.

"My name is Tyson Jackson" brown-haired boy said.

"Take a seat" Mrs. Gerber said. There was an empty seat behind Annabeth who was in the first row, an empty seat behind Thalia who also sat in the front row right by Annabeth, and an empty seat in the third row behind Annabeth. Percy took the one behind Annabeth, Luke took the one behind Thalia, and Tyson took the one behind Percy. After Mrs. Gerber said to mingle, all the girls crowded around Luke and Percy.

"So your name is Percy"

"Do you want to have some ice cream after school?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The girls shot questions at Percy and Luke. They looked helpless so Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover helped get the girls away.

"Hi I'm Annabeth" Annabeth said her hand out. The boys shook it.

"Thalia" Thalia said. She shook hands with Luke.

"Grover" Grover said. He high-fived the boys.

"So uh Tyson's your brother?" Annabeth stuttered.

"Well adopted brother" Percy said. Tyson took a deep breath and began to say, "I was abandoned on the streets by my parents. Good people found me and brought me to the adoption center. Then Percy and his mom came and adopted me".

"Aw" Thalia and Annabeth said in unison.

"What about you?" Grover said asking Luke.

"Well I don't like my parents, especially my dad" Luke said putting anger on 'dad'.

"I hear ya. My step-dad is so annoying" Thalia said.

"Yeah".

"Class" Mrs. Gerber said. "I will be retiring soon so I will introduce your new teacher". In came the door was a guy in a wheelchair. He had brown hair and looked about 40 years old. "Here's your new teacher, Mr. Brunner" Mrs. Gerber said.

"Mr. Brunner?" Percy, Luke, and Tyson said in unison.

"Ah, I see you boys got transferred to here too" Mr. Brunner said.

"You guys know each other?" Mrs. Gerber said.

"Yeah, he was our social studies teacher back at our old teacher" Luke said.

"Ah perfect, since this is social studies" Mrs. Gerber said before she left the classroom.

"Well now we got a old dude in a wheelchair teaching us. What's next? A martian teaching us" Travis Stoll said. Nothing happened. "I said 'What's next? A martian teaching us" Travis said a little louder. Then a 'martian' crashed through the roof and on the teacher's desk.

"I will be the new teacher so you better scoot on outta here" the 'martian' said to Mr. Brunner.

"Nice try Connor" Mr. Brunner said.

"What is this 'Connor' you talk about? It must be a handsome young man, not boy" the 'martian' said.

"Like I said, 'Nice try Connor'" Mr. Brunner said taking off the mask revealing a Connor Stoll ready for delivery.

"Do I hear a voice saying I'm ready for a delivery?" Connor asked.

"You're hearing things" Mr. Brunner said winking at an invisible person who's name rhymes with petvetdone.

"Maybe, maybe not" Beckendorf said. He stopped eating glue because its bad for him. Or at least what the people at the wacko center said.

"OK now let's get on with social studies. Turn your books to page 20" Mr. Brunner said. Everybody turned their books to page 20.

"AHA, why is there a picture of a shirtless dude on here?" Travis screamed. Connor looked at Travis's book title and went wide-eyed.

"It says 'ladies, here are some guys for the love sale'" Connor said. All the girls ambushed Travis to look at the book. Every girl but Annabeth and Thalia.

"Why arena't you guys suffocating Travis for the book" Luke asked.

"I'm tired" Thalia said, but not really tired.

"I think its stupid to ambush boys just for a stupid picture of a shirtless dude" Annabeth said.

"Class" Mr. Brunner said trying to shout over the noise of girls screaming and Travis screaming like a girl. Then Mr. Brunner said in a loud voice "Look there's Mack Efren". All the girls piled off of Travis and shouted "Where!?"

"Whoops, I might have seen a high school boy there" Mr. Brunner said innocently.

"You are evil for a social studies teacher" Selena Beauregard, a pretty girl that cached every boys attention, said.

"Why thank you. Now that I have everybody's attention, read pages 20-30 in your book" Mr. Brunner said. Everybody began to silently read it but then 30 seconds later, Annabeth shouted "Done!" Everybody stared at her.

"How can you be done in 30 seconds?" Tyson asked.

"Technically, I was done in 32 seconds and 47 milliseconds and I'm a fast reader" Annabeth said.

"You scare me" Luke said.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to this" Grover said.

"It took me 3 months to get used to it" Thalia mumbled.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked quickly.

"Nothing" Thalia replied quickly.

"Kids, stop talking and read" Mr. Brunner said. Everybody stopped talking and sat very silently. After 30 minutes of learning about owl pellets (I did this, only I actually touched and dissected the pellets!) everybody was done. "OK now that we have learned some stuff about owl pellets, tomorrow we are going to dissect some pellets to see what's inside" Mr. Brunner said. All the boys cheered except Percy, Tyson, and Luke. All the girls looked disgusted. After discussing everything about owl pellets and owls, it was time to for lunch.

"I don't have an appetite anymore" Tyson said looking like he's gonna barf.

"Uh we're gonna need a garbage bag for Tyson" Percy said backing away from Tyson a little. They went to the lunch line and got uh well, the Heimlich (Is that spelled right?) surprise.

"Well looks like we all got the same thing, macaroni and corn" Grover said.

"That's macaroni? I thought it was pizza" Luke said.

"Well its official, you guys picked the wrong school to eat lunch" Thalia said.

"This is lunch? I thought it taxidermy (You know, stuff dead things)" Percy said. Even though the food was disgusting, Tyson was digging in.

"How can you eat that?" Annabeth asked.

"Its delicious and for some reason it has a hint of fresh worms in it" Tyson said before digging in again. Then after everybody else drank their drinks, it was time to go back to class. Or that's what most of the class did. Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, and Tyson went to the bathroom. But when each of them sat on a toilet, rats came out of the toilet by the tens. The girls screamed and the boys knocked the stall doors down. When they came out rats were swarming the place. Kids all around them were screaming their heads off. Luckily the gang pulled up their pants.

"What do we do?" Luke asked.

"I don't know" Thalia said.

"Maybe we could run out of the place, screaming our heads off like everybody else" Percy said pointing his head towards everybody else.

"How about we call the exterminator" Tyson suggested.

"No, we are not killing rats just because people think the rats are eating them" Annabeth said. "We each get a bait and round up the rats outside."

"Oh" everybody else said in unison.

"Well what's the bait?" Luke asked. Annabeth looked at him and the cheese in the now empty cafeteria and then back at him. "Why you looking at me like that?" Luke asked. Ten seconds later Luke appeared in a giant cheese costume (Don't ask where it's from). "I can't believe I agreed to this" Luke said. Then they split up, Percy and Annabeth, Luke and Thalia, Tyson and Grover. After a a long while, all the rats were outside and Luke's cheese costume was shredded.

"Does this stuff normally happens?" Percy asked.

"Around us, yes" Annabeth said.

"That explains so much" Tyson said.

"Yeah" Grover said helping Luke out of the now shredded cheese suit.

"So many rats" Luke quivered.

"It's OK, it's OK. No rats" Percy said patting Luke on the back. All of them went to the doors since it was 4:00 and school was over.

"Do you guys feel a draft?" Luke asked not knowing he had a giant hole on his pants.


End file.
